


Hands of a Healer

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [40]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine tending a wound on Sam’s back after a bad run in with a werewolf and him not wanting your hands to leave his body even after he’s all patched up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of a Healer

You had Sam in the motel room. Dean had gone off to restock the supplies while you handled his brother. You still didn’t understand how the heck a hunter like Sam had gotten this hurt. “Sam… quit moving.”You said holding him down by his shoulder.

 

“Careful back there Y/N.” He groaned out. He still wasn’t sure how it happened that he got bashed up by a werewolf. He was damn lucky that he wasn’t turned.

 

“I am trying to.” You told him being as gentle as you could on Sam. You didn’t want to cause him any more harm than he was already dealing with. “You just need to stop moving Sam… it is going to hurt worse if you keep moving.” You said softly hoping that he would really stop moving on you. You didn’t want to hurt him. You continued to work on his back. You heard him hissing in pain every time you used the needle on his back, but it needed to be done because the marks on his back from the claws were deep and needed stitched up.

 

You tried to move as fast as you could with the stitching knowing that Sam wasn’t really one for stitches. You grabbed the bandages and the ointments that you needed. You put the ointment onto Sam’s back and then bandaged it up. “There you go.” You said softly.

 

Sam sat up and pulled you towards him.

 

Your hands went to his chest. Your cheeks flushed. What was going through Sam’s mind? Normally he didn’t do this.

 

“Thank you.” He said softly.

 

“You’re welcome.” You said with a smile.

 

 


End file.
